


happy endings taste like honey

by 7daysoftorture



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, barely even a thing, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7daysoftorture/pseuds/7daysoftorture
Summary: Neil comes home.





	happy endings taste like honey

Neil opens the door and steps inside as quietly as possible, reluctant to disturb the silence reigning over the apartment. He thinks maybe he should have warned Andrew he would be coming earlier but the truth is, he didn't want to. They haven't seen each other in person in two weeks and even thought he knows Andrew hates surprises, Neil can't help the surge of emotion that comes with knowing that this is something he can do now - arrive unexpectedly at their shared apartment and not have to explain himself about why he's here a day earlier; because Andrew knows, and he feels and hates the distance as much as Neil himself does.

There's the soft light of a lamp illuminating the entryway and he wonders whether Andrew is awake or if he's simply left it on for the comfort it brings. He silently slips off his shoes - thinking of curling up beneath the sheets next to a familiar warm body - and startles when he hears, "Welcome home."

His eyes snap up to find Andrew sitting on the couch, eyes on him. He has an open book resting on his lap and Sir curled up against his thigh; the grey baggy sweater he's wearing makes him look impossibly soft for someone Neil knows could drive a knife through a man's chest without a second thought. Andrew adores being contradictory like that.

Neil's whole body warms at the sight of him, chasing away the last vestiges of cold from the night air. This right here - this feeling of safety, of warmth and happiness and love and belonging - is something he never even dreamed of having before, when he was still running and hiding and _lying_. And he feels so much from just looking at Andrew, his chest swelling with emotions he used to think impossible for someone like him _(someone who's nothing);_  and he's missed him, he's missed him, _he's missed him so much_.

And some days he feels at a loss for what to do with such overwhelming emotions - like they're too much, like one day they'll swallow him whole. But today isn't one of those days. Today he just wants to walk across the room, bend over the side of the couch and softly brush his lips against Andrew's.  
So he does that; and afterwards, he smiles the kind of smile he finds himself giving more easily these days, and says, "I'm home."

And for someone who's spent such a large part of his life breathing lies, it sounds like the truest thing.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a lot of feelings about their happy ending
> 
> p.s. i posted this with my phone so im probably gonna edit it later when i have my laptop


End file.
